Infinitésimo
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Uma linha tão pequena, tão minúscula, que se tornava infinita... Infinitésimo, é como chamam isso...” 2º Lugar no V Challenge de Songfics Românticas do 3 Vassouras... deixem reviews!


_Fic escrita para o V Challenge de Songfics Românticas do 3 Vassouras... ganhei o 2º lugar com ela... leiam e deixem reviews, fazendo essa pobre autora uma pessoa mais feliz!_

**Infinitésimo**

**It was 3 a.m.**

**When you woke me up**

**Then we jumped in the car**

**And drove has far**

**Has we could go…**

**Just to get away**

Certa vez, quando estava em meu apartamento, tentando dormir, numa madrugada fria do meio de dezembro, eu me perguntei o que levava uma pessoa a amar.

Podia ouvir o barulho da chuva lá fora. Grossos pingos de chuva batendo contra a calha, não me permitindo dormir. Eram essas as conseqüências de não ter dinheiro suficiente e ter que viver num cubículo como aquele. Eu podia visualizar em câmera lenta aquelas gotas caindo pelo céu. Minúsculas, insignificantes, desprezíveis, lutando para chegar a salvo em algum lugar seguro, sem saber que ele nem existia.

Eu pensava sobre aquelas gotas de chuva, e então pensava sobre o que levava uma pessoa a amar. James amava Lily. Lily amava James. Eles riam juntos, se divertiam juntos, contavam um com o outro para tudo. Era isso amar? Era isso ser amado?

Eu não sabia. Rolei novamente na cama, e meus olhos pousaram sobre um relógio de parede velho e descascado. Observei durante algum tempo o caminhar lento dos ponteiros, e pensei em Marlene. Pensei em como eu a amava. Pensei se o que sentia por ela era amor.

Eu amava a forma como ela me olhava, como ela parecia saber como eu estava, como os cabelos negros dela brilhavam. Amava a forma como os lábios dela se curvavam num sorriso doce quando alguém a chamava. Amava a forma como ela olhava nos olhos de quem estava conversando, e como seus longos cílios, modelados por uma grossa camada de rímel, pareciam limitar aquele olhar de gavião, observador e preciso. Eu amava a forma como ela segurava a caneta, e como ria alto quando julgava uma afirmação engraçada o suficiente para merecer aquele doce som que era sua voz. Amava como ela parecia contar comigo em todos os momentos necessários. Amava a forma como as lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e corriam por suas maçãs do rosto, levando junto pequenas gotículas de rímel. Amava como ela dizia gostar de ver as estrelas, e mais ainda como ela ficava linda sob a luz do sol. Amava o modo como ela conseguia sempre estar ao meu lado, sempre sorrindo para mim, sempre buscando uma forma de unir seus dedos aos meus. E preciso admitir que amava quando ela o fazia.

Amava muitas outras coisas nela. Amava coisas demais.

E deitado ali naquela cama, pensando em como amava tudo aquilo nela, pensei também na tênue linha que separava meu amor de ódio. Porque eu também a odiava. Amava-a tanto, que comecei a odiar tudo que um dia já havia amado nela.

Havia começado a amá-la assim que a conheci. E passei a odiá-la quando percebi que ela não me amava.

Passei a odiar a forma como ela me olhava, e como ela sempre sabia como eu estava, simplesmente porque mostrava como eu falhava inutilmente na tarefa de não deixar que ela percebesse como eu me sentia ao seu lado. Odiava a forma como os cabelos negros dela brilhavam, como ela sorria quando ouvia seu nome, simplesmente porque tudo aquilo passara a soar falso demais para mim. Comecei a odiar o jeito que ela olhava nos olhos de quem estivesse conversando, como se quisesse descobrir todos seus segredos – e ela sempre conseguia. Comecei a odiar a forma como ela segurava a caneta e como ria alto, porque era como se desprezasse tudo mais que estivesse à sua volta, como se só sua opinião importasse, como se só seu julgamento fosse o correto. Odiava como ela se aproximava de mim chorando, as marcas das lágrimas frescas misturadas com a tinta negra do rímel cortando a maçã de seu rosto, e dizia "fiz besteira", e então me abraçava e ficava soluçando contra meu ombro até conseguir se acalmar. Odiava como ela gostava de observar as estrelas, porque ela nunca passava tanto tempo me observando, o odiava como ela ficava linda sob a luz do sol. Odiava ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, a forma como ela sempre achava uma forma de estar ao meu lado, de sorrir para mim, de entrelaçar seus dedos aos meus. Odiava aquela proximidade, porque ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava ali, sempre tão próxima, ela nunca estivera realmente ao meu lado.

Odiava, principalmente, a forma como eu a amava. A forma como ela sempre fingia que não sabia que eu a amava, porque ela sabia. E a odiava, sobretudo, por não me amar.

Descobri que ela não me amava numa manhã distante, quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Foi quando a vi usando o mesmo sorriso que usava comigo para um outro rapaz. E depois para uma garota. Eu percebi naquele instante que não, não era especial para ela. Talvez fosse, mas não era da forma como eu queria.

E o que é amor? O que sinto por ela?

Talvez. Mas não acredito em amor assim. De uma pessoa amar e só. Na verdade, acho que nem acredito mais em amor. Não como o que a Lily e o James vivem. Ou como a Emmeline e o Remus. Nunca nada assim vai acontecer comigo.

Eu pensava naquilo quando a campainha tocou. Levei um susto, e foi preciso ouvir novamente o som para que eu levantasse da cama e desse três passos até a porta, desviando de uma nova goteira. Abri a porta e, surpreso, tentei sorrir.

Marlene estava linda. Molhada, a água escorrendo de seus cabelos e caindo no chão, uma bolsa no ombro, a capa negra colada ao corpo.

- Te acordei?- sussurrou ela, olhando eu meus olhos, como costumava fazer, e eu estranhei que ela não sorrira.

- Não. Não conseguia dormir. O que você tem?

Ela desviou os olhos.

- Não tenho nada.

E eu senti que sim, havia algo com ela. Algo muito, muito sério. Ela nunca me escondera nada antes. Ela nunca havia me mentindo.

- Porque está aqui?

- Porque queria te ver. Acabei de voltar de uma Missão para a Ordem.

- Ocorreu tudo bem?

Ela concordou.

- Aliás, entra.- eu disse, e dei um passo para o lado.

Ela entrou e já pôs a bolsa no sofá, tirando a capa negra e ficando só de calça jeans e uma camisa também negra. Sentou-se no sofá, tirando também as botas.

- Estou cansada. Muito cansada. Não sei mais quanto tempo eu vou durar...

- Não fala assim, Lene.

- Estou sendo sincera...- falou ela, me encarando.

E o brilho em seu olhar me deu medo. Ela não usava rímel. Ela parecia um tanto quanto indefesa sem rímel, sem aquela tinta negra. Como se perdesse sua força. Como se tivesse saído de sua fortaleza.

- Vamos dar uma volta?- sugeriu ela.

- Se é o que você quer...

Ficamos algum tempo nos olhando.

- Quero sim. Não sei quando vou poder te ver novamente...

Eu fui até o armário e tirei uma roupa seca para Marlene e outra para mim. Entrei no banheiro, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo com ela e, quando saí de lá, encontrei-a segurando uma sacola, vestindo minha calça gigante de moleton azul marinho e blusão da mesma cor.

- Peguei um lanche para nós. E mais casacos.

- Certo.

- Você está com a moto aí?

Concordei. Por algum motivo, tudo aquilo parecia uma grande loucura, e mais do que nunca estava dividido entre odiá-la e amá-la. Como se fosse possível fazer apenas um deles. Como se alguém no mundo o conseguisse.

Saímos porta afora, abandonando aquelas quatro paredes que nos trancavam.

- Para onde quer ir?

- Não sei. Acho que o lugar mais longe que conseguirmos. Longe dessa loucura...

Chegamos ao estacionamento e subimos na moto. Os braços dela seguraram meus ombros e eu acelerei, saindo do prédio. A chuva nos atingiu novamente, mas o calor do corpo dela no meu era tão forte que eu não percebia. Apenas dirigia. Para frente e para longe, sem parar, sem falar nada, sem pensar nada.

Parei quando o relógio marcava quase quatro horas da manhã. Ali onde estávamos não chovia, mas também não podíamos ver as estrelas no céu. Ventava forte, e fazia muito frio. Marlene saltou da moto e apontou para uma árvore gigantesca que se erguia solitária no meio de um campo inacabável.

**We talked about our lives**

**Until the sun came up**

**Now I'm thinking about**

**How I wish I could go back **

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you...**

Caminhamos até lá, ainda em silencio. Eu evitava olhá-la. Nunca havia visto-a sem rímel antes, e por algum motivo estranho aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse tolo. Era como se ela, de repente, estivesse mostrando quem ela realmente era. Como se ela jogasse em minha cara que eu jamais havia conhecido-a de verdade.

Observei-a abrir uma toalha sobre a grama úmida diante da gigantesca árvore e sentar-se no chão, escorando-se no tronco. Olhou-me, e eu senti um calafrio.

- Vem, Sirius, vamos conversar.

Eu tive que ir, porque jamais conseguiria ter qualquer outra reação diante dela que não fosse ridícula. Talvez fosse por agir tão ridiculamente na frente dela que eu nunca tenha conseguido me aproximar de nenhuma outra mulher. Não do jeito que eu me aproximava dela.

- O que você acha que é a morte?- perguntou ela, de repente, a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro.

- Não sei.- tive que dizer, e senti medo daquela pergunta- Dumbledore sempre diz que é a grande aventura seguinte, mas...

- Será que dói?- sussurrou ela, olhando para o horizonte.

Eu olhava-a. De repente a mão dela correu em direção à minha. Os dedos dela entrelaçados aos meus, como se buscassem uma resposta, uma segurança, ou simplesmente para me torturar. Eu não sabia. Jamais saberia. E nem sei se realmente queria saber.

- Estou com medo de morrer. Com medo de não ter tempo de ser feliz.

- Todos temos medo

- Nunca fui realmente feliz- disse ela, de repente, e eu senti um aperto no peito.

- Como assim? E você estava sempre sorrindo, sempre... sempre...

- Nunca tive ninguém só para mim... Nunca quis ninguém para mim, na verdade... e agora sinto falta disso, porque acho que é tarde demais para...

- Nunca é tarde demais.

- Não sei. Passei minha vida inteira agindo... como...

- Como se pudesse fingir que era feliz?

- Você me conhece melhor do que quer, Sirius.

- Mas não é o suficiente, né?

Ela não respondeu, e eu fiquei aliviado. Algo naquela conversa de madrugada me deixava nervoso. Como se a nova Marlene despertasse em mim não ódio, muito menos amor. Apenas pena.

- Acho que tudo acontece por um motivo. Quer dizer, seria estupidez demais se vivêssemos e...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, apenas soltou minha mão e virou-se para mim, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Lene, o que está acontecendo? O que você tem?

- Não sei. Só estou com a impressão de que... queria ter feito tanta coisa, ter visto mais, ter arriscado... agora já tenho vinte e dois anos... tudo parece distante demais... como se agora fosse muito tarde para começar a ir em busca de certas coisas...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Quando ela me olhou, foi como se me dissesse tanta coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, não me dissesse nada. Eu desviei o olhar simplesmente porque estava assustado demais.

- Todos perdemos muita coisa, por causa da guerra- eu tive que dizer, porque era verdade- Alguns conseguiram ter mais que outros, mas ninguém teve tudo, e a maioria perdeu, sim, e sofreu.

- Não sei se consegui alguma coisa.

- Conseguiu sim. Pense bem. Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa ficou.

Ela não disse nada. Estiquei as pernas e ela apoiou a cabeça em minha perna, deitando sobre a toalha, olhando para o céu.

- Meus pais costumavam dizer que amizade é um amor que nunca morre.

Não sei o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas meu coração bateu mais rápido. Uma mistura de medo, excitação, felicidade e decepção. Mais do que nunca, me perguntava porque queria tanto que ela gostasse de mim. Talvez fosse justamente porque sabia que jamais seria correspondido, e não ser correspondido era uma forma de fugir dos riscos do amor, dos riscos de ter alguma expectativa em relação a alguém. Dos riscos de ser a própria expectativa. Eu não queria decepcionar ninguém.

- O que você acha que é a felicidade?- perguntou ela, de repente- O que é ser feliz?

- James e Lily são felizes.- consegui dizer, pois foi a única coisa que me ocorreu.

- Então você acha que precisamos de alguém para ser feliz.

Não era uma pergunta, por isso não respondi. Não sei se concordava com o julgamento que ela fizera sobre o que eu tinha dito, mas não tinha nada a dizer. Ela fungou, e escondeu as mãos no bolso do meu moletom.

- Mas você não tem ninguém- disse ela- Isso quer dizer que você também é infeliz?

- Não sei- eu disse- Sou feliz às vezes. Quando não penso demais em tudo que não tenho.

- E o que você tem?

- Amigos.

Ela parou de me olhar.

- Só tenho você. E não sei até que ponto te tenho.

Corei, e ela também. Ela continuava chorando, daquela forma que fazia com que eu a amasse tanto. E a odiasse também. e eu estava estranhando a ausência das marcas provocadas pelo rímel. De alguma forma, a ausência daquela tinta preta era como se faltasse nela sua máscara.

- Acho que a verdade é que ergui uma fortaleza em volta de mim, alta demais, grande demais.

- Isso é natural, Lene. Eu também fiz isso. Você viu sua família inteira ser assassinada.

- Não sei se é por causa disso. Nem chorei por eles.

E eu odiei-a ainda mais. Senti vontade de me levantar, ir embora e deixá-la ali sozinha. Mas apenas olhei para uma estrela solitária que surgira próximo ao horizonte.

- Você também não chorou por seu irmão. Nem por seu pai.

- Não choraria por nenhum deles.- tive de admitir, e então meu ódio sumiu.

Ela era como eu. Odiava a família até o último centímetro, até o limite que o ódio podia ter. Ela não havia chorado, ela não havia feito nada. Ainda lembro como ela recebeu a notícia e depois virou-se para mim, abraçando-me com força. Como se estivesse livre. Mas aquela era uma barreira. E comigo não era. Eu odiava-os porque não queria ser como eles. E Marlene era exatamente igual a seus pais.

- Fez diferença?

- Acho que sim. James chorou por seus pais.

- E isso o faz mais feliz?

Eu não soube dizer. Marlene estava estranha. Como se cada pergunta fosse um passo num caminho tortuoso que decidira trilhar, e cada resposta minha um empurrão para continuar seguindo. E eu cada vez percebia o quanto ela receava chegar ao final.

- Eu luto, eu luto como se tudo dependesse disso- ela murmurou- E quanto mais eu luto mais sinto que isso não vai adiantar nada. Queria poder jogar tudo para o alto e ir embora, queria poder... sei lá... Acreditar em algo mais simples. Porque quanto mais eu busco a felicidade, mais ela parece longe de mim.

- A felicidade não é a chegada, Lene. É o caminho.

Ela por algum tempo ficou imóvel, e então levou as mãos até o rosto. Eu sabia que ela estava chorando. Não precisaria olhá-la uma segunda vez para ter certeza.

- Quando tinha sete anos- ela disse- Estava caçando borboletas no jardim... minha mãe estava me olhando, enquanto eu corria até elas. Espantava todas. Fiquei horas assim... e então...

Ela soluçou. Um soluço seco e alto, que fez meu coração doer. Era como se eu pudesse sentir a dor que ela sentia.

- E então, quando a noite já estava caindo, ela se aproximou de mim e me disse... que eu tinha de cultivar o jardim e esperar que as borboletas viessem até mim. Eu plantei rosas naquela noite. Rosas, margaridas, violetas, orquídias. Uma semana depois...

Ela nem conseguiu terminar, mas eu sabia o que devia ter acontecido. Limpou algumas lágrimas e completou:

- Nunca cultivei meu jardim, nunca dei espaço para mim ser feliz... nunca nem mesmo busquei a felicidade... e agora já é tarde demais... tudo estava ao meu lado. Era só estender a mão. Mas eu fechei os olhos e... ignorei. Fingi que não precisava daquilo para viver...

Levei a mão até os cabelos dela e fiquei mexendo neles, sem dizer nada. Eu não tinha o que dizer. Mais do que nunca, sentia que faltava uma barreira sólida e visível entre o amor e o ódio que sentia por ela. Mas eu só tinha uma linha tênue que os dividia. Uma linha tão pequena, não minúscula, que se tornava infinita... Infinitésimo, é como chamam isso...

- Na verdade... acho que não estou em meu estado normal. Fui controlada minha vida inteira. Só chorava com você. Só demonstrava medo e fraqueza ao seu lado. E agora tudo que queria era... que todos soubessem que não posso, não quero mais continuar...

- Você não fingia que era forte. Você era forte, Lene. Continua forte. Só está com medo.

- O que é medo?

Tive vontade de não responder nada. Minha mão parou um instante no meio do cabelo dela, mas logo depois voltei a mexer neles.

- O medo? É a falta de coragem. É a dúvida. É a hesitação. É a perca da coragem.

- Não tenho vontade de continuar a lutar.

- Mas não vai abandonar tudo que construiu até agora.

- Não construi nada de que tenha orgulho.

- Mas é o que você tem.

- Não sei se...

- Pense.- disse, pois não agüentava mais vê-la sofrer. Não queria mais ouvi-la...- Fique um tempo em silêncio.

- Não sei se quero mais pensar. Quero viver.- ela disse, me encarando de repente- Posso morrer amanhã. E não sei se alguém realmente vai sentir minha perda.

- Ninguém sabe, Lene. Eu também posso morrer amanhã. E também não sei se alguém vai realmente sentir minha falta.

- Você fez tudo aquilo que queria!

- Mas não sei se foi o suficiente.

- Mas...

- Ninguém nunca vai saber, Lene.

Ela não respondeu, e eu senti vontade de obrigá-la a fazê-lo.

- Alguém _precisa_ saber, Sirius...

Era como se disso dependesse a felicidade dela.

- Vamos saber, um dia.

- Tem certeza?

Fiz que sim, e ela me abraçou. No horizonte, o sol tinha começado a nascer. Vermelho como o sangue. Ficamos olhando para ele durante um longo tempo. Como se ele tivesse as respostas para nossas perguntas.

- Lembra aquela vez, no quinto ano, quando você e James viraram o Ranhoso de cabeça para baixo?

Nós rimos, e ela aproximou-se mais de mim.

- E aquela briga entre você e o Malfoy, lembra?

- Foi engraçado... o meu nariz...

- Tivemos que carregar você até a ala hospitalar, lembra? Você e aquela árvore cheia de amoras...

Nós rimos. Rir com ela era tão bom. Era como se pudéssemos tocar o céu. Como se pudéssemos voar. Como se tivéssemos poder para sermos felizes.

- Sabe qual foi meu maior erro, Sirius, durante todo esse tempo?- sussurrou ela, de repente.

Ainda estava escuro, e nos olhamos durante muito tempo.

- Foi ter fugido da felicidade. Foi não ter dado a mim mesma a chance de ser feliz. Porque eu tinha medo. Ainda tenho. Mas hoje, só hoje... ao menos hoje... eu quero fechar os olhos e... me jogar. E arriscar. Como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eu estava com medo, agora. Toda aquela conversa de amanhã e hoje me dava a impressão de que havia algo que ela não tinha me dito. Desviei o olhar, preocupado, pois a imaginação da possibilidade de perdê-la já me deixava sem ação e sem propósito. E foi naquele instante que senti algo tocar meus lábios.

Eu me assustei, mas não tive reação. Os lábios que tocavam os meus eram quentes. Tinham gosto de menta. Menta com maçã. Eles só tocavam os meus, delicadamente, levemente, como se pudessem quebrar-se com um toque um pouco mais intenso. Podia sentir a respiração dela contra meu rosto, e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Não soube dizer se gostei ou não daquilo. Jamais vou conseguir dizer.

Ela se afastou, e de repente a ausência do corpo dela me deixou com frio. Talvez a ela também, porque quando foquei-a novamente em meu campo de visão, ela abraçava o próprio corpo. Tinha se levantado, e olhava para o sol que nascia. Os cabelos voavam com o vento, e ela parecia assustadoramente bela. E ela havia me beijado.

Pelo menos aquilo parecera ser um beijo. Até hoje, na verdade, não encontrei outra palavra para definir aquele breve toque de lábios. Talvez ela tenha se arrependido, talvez ela sinta vergonha do que fez, talvez ela tenha decidido fingir que meu amor era correspondido, para me fazer um pouco feliz. Nunca soube. Não quero saber.

- Você acha que algum dia meus pais gostaram de mim?

Eu não respondi. Meus pensamentos se perderam no caminho até meus lábios, e eu preferi apenas encará-la. O que é o amor? O que é a felicidade?

O soluço dela. Novamente as lágrimas. O corpo dela contra o sol era sacudido por cada soluço, os ombros indo para frente e para trás, o rosto ainda encarando o sol.

**Everytime I see your face**

**Everytime you look my way**

**It's like it all falls into a place**

**Everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away**

**Left my life in disaray**

**All I want is one more day**

**All I need is one more day with you**

**- **Meu pai costumava me chamar de "Princesinha"... e sempre me dava um beijo de boa noite... acho que é dele quem eu sinto mais falta... Porque só saber que ele estava lá...

Ela chorava por ele. Não chorara quando ele morrera, e agora estava ali, soluçando, como se tivesse perdido sua única chance de ser feliz. E, mais uma vez, eu dizia a mim mesmo que eu não significava nada. Que eu nunca seria ninguém além de um amigo fiel demais para ela.

Mas, naquele dia, naquela manhã, eu não queria pensar naquilo. Preferia acreditar numa mentira. Preferia acreditar que eu também era vital para ela.

- Não sei se alguém, algum dia, vai chorar por mim. Posso morrer amanhã, e provavelmente ninguém vai pensar em mim de uma forma especial.

Era como se ela me desprezasse. Como se ela tivesse pego meu coração na mão, tocado-o no chão e pisado sobre ele. Mas ela não pareceu perceber. Era como se, de repente, tivesse esquecido que eu existia.

- Eu posso morrer hoje. Provavelmente vou morrer hoje...

Eu tive raiva. Odiei-a mais do que já a odiara até ali. Odiei a forma como ela se autoflagelava, como parecia sentir pena de si mesma, como se só ela importasse. E mais do que nunca me perguntei o que vira nela.

- Se você pode morrer hoje- eu precisei dizer- Então pare de pensar nisso e aproveite. Faça o que lhe der vontade sem sentir medo. Se você não se jogar, jamais mais saber como é...

Ela virou-se para mim antes que eu percebesse. Foi um passo rápido em minha direção, e num segundo estava me olhando, como se pensasse se o que estaria fazendo não era loucura, no outro sorriu marota, passou os braços em torno de meu pescoço, e uniu seus lábios aos meus.

Agora sem medo, sem restrições, sem hesitações. Daquela vez, o gosto de menta e maça tinha um tempero salgado de lágrimas. Podia sentir que o coração dela estava batendo forte e descompassado, e abracei o corpo dela colado ao meu. Quando nos afastamos, eu demorei algum tempo até me dar conta do que havia acontecido.

Um beijo. Não um simples toque de lábios. Mas um beijo. Como um encontro das almas. Como se ela tivesse decidido me dar uma chance. Ela riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer. E aquela risada... era mais linda do que qualquer outra que ela rira. Como se estivesse rindo pela primeira vez.

Fechei os olhos quando senti que a mão dela havia segurado a minha, e então senti a testa dela apoiar-se na minha testa.

- Quero que você me faça feliz.

Eu abracei-a com a mão livre, olhando fixamente para seus olhos. E achei-os lindos, perfeitos, sem o rímel. Era incrível como os olhos dela eram negros. Negros como a noite. negros como o universo. Como o infinito.

Nossos lábios tocaram-se de novo, numa busca louca, incessante, como se quiséssemos recuperar o tempo perdido. Como se fosse possível recuperar o tempo perdido. O mundo estava em guerra e nós tínhamos fugido para um local desconhecido, apenas para conversar. Para tentar fazer com que alguma coisa valesse a pena.

- Vem comigo!- e sussurrei, quando o beijo terminou.

De mãos dadas, saímos correndo pelo campo. Era tudo verde, verde e mais verde, até onde a vista alcançava. Corremos por muito tempo, as mãos dadas, nos entreolhando de vez em quando, como se quiséssemos chegar o mais longe que pudéssemos. Finalmente, Lene resolveu parar. Tocou-se na grama orvalhada.

Ficou ali caída, os cabelos muito negros contrastando com o verde da grama, o sol fazendo com que fechasse seus olhos, os braços abertos, as pernas também. Eu me joguei ao seu lado, e apoiei-me num dos cotovelos para ficar observando-a. A respiração ofegante fazia com que o peito dela subisse e descesse rapidamente. Ela sorriu, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Deite também, Sirius. Vamos olhar para as nuvens. Vamos imaginar desenhos.

Eu achei aquilo uma loucura, mas deitei ao lado dela. A mão dela novamente buscou a minha, daquele jeito que só ela fazia, correndo uma unha pelo meu braço. Mas nenhum de nós realmente queria ver as nuvens, pois simplesmente fechamos os olhos e ficamos imaginando. Descobri que ela abrira os olhos quando a senti me beijando.

Ela me abraçou, me puxando para um lado. Começamos a rolar pelas colinas, contra a grama, diante do sol, nos beijando, como se aquilo fosse ser feliz. Como se a vida fosse valer a pena por causa daquilo. Quando paramos de rolar, eu abri os olhos. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, abraçada em mim. Meio metro à minha direita, erguia-se solitária uma flor branca. Pétalas grandes e volumosas, com um branco puro, ainda cheia de gotas de orvalho. Estiquei a mão e arranquei-a do chão.

Marlene pareceu ouvir o barulho, pois abriu os olhos e virou-se para onde a flor estivera segundos antes. E então viu a flor. Sorriu, enquanto rolava de meu colo e ficava inerte na grama. Sorriu, aquele sorriso que só ela sabia sorrir. Como se alguma coisa muito importante tivesse acontecido. Como se ela estivesse realmente feliz.

- Obrigada.

E eu queria que o tempo pudesse parar. Porque aquilo nunca mais se repetiria. Ela estava tão linda, deitada na grama, o tronco levemente erguido pelos cotovelos apoiado na terra, as mãos unidas segurando a flor branca que eu acabara de lhe dar, me olhando deitado diante dela. O sol brilhava. Não havia nenhuma nuvem que indicasse que fosse chover. Nem sentíamos o vento frio que soprava, e o ar congelante não parecia capaz de derreter o calor de nossos corações.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentindo o perfume da flor. Um vício. Era essa a melhor palavra que eu tinha para definir o que Marlene significava em minha vida. Às vezes me dava luz, força, coragem, vontade de continuar, de voar mais alto. Outras vezes me puxava para baixo, me fazia ter vontade de desistir de tudo, de acabar com qualquer possibilidade de sofrimento.

Mas, naquele momento, eu só sabia que queria olhá-la para sempre, até cansar, até adormecer, até que ou eu ou ela não estivéssemos mais ali. Ela rolou novamente na grama, agora olhando para o céu, os olhos muito abertos.

- Você acha que vamos para o céu, quando morremos?

Eu ri.

- Tanto faz. Às vezes me pergunto se isso realmente faz diferença... como vamos viver se ficarmos nos preocupando com a morte?

Ela não disse nada, apenas piscou os olhos. Senti quando ela o fez. E desejei momentaneamente saber se ela também me observava tanto. Tinha quase certeza que não. Mas preferia continuar na dúvida. Apenas para não correr o risco de me decepcionar.

- Certo, Sirius, não vamos mais falar disso, então.

Eu ri, sem nenhum motivo conhecido. Ri apenas por rir. Para desafiá-la. Ou para dar a mim mesmo a falsa impressão de que era feliz. Nunca soube dizer.

- O que quer fazer?- perguntou ela- O Sol nasceu, provavelmente será um dia lindo...

Eu não olhei-a. Rolei na grama também, e fiquei apenas olhando para o céu que pouco a pouco clareava.

- Eu quero fazer qualquer coisa a seu lado- disse ela- Qualquer coisa menos voltar para Londres e ter que pensar nessa guerra maldita. Qualquer coisa menos ficar longe de ti.

Não sei se realmente acreditei nela, mas foi mais fácil fingir que nem ouvira.

**When the car broke down**

**We just kept walking alone**

'**Til we hit this town**

**There was nothing there at all**

**But that was all OK**

Num consentimento silencioso, nos levantamos e saímos caminhando até a minha moto, estacionada no meio da estrada.

- Estou com fome- disse ela.

- Podemos parar um algum lugar para comer.

- Se tiver algum lugar.

Nós rimos e, quebrando o encontro de olhares, eu subi na moto. Podia senti-la sorrir, e olhar uma última vez para a paisagem. Realmente linda, impressionante e magnífica.E ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Por sua imensidão, por sua calmaria, por sua pureza. Lene suspirou, e então sentou na moto também. As mãos dela correram pela minha cintura, me abraçando, e podia sentir o rosto dela apoiado em minhas costas. Como se ela me amasse. Como eu significasse algo para ela. Como se ela tivesse medo de me perder. E odiei-a muito mais do que queria.

Liguei a moto e saímos rodando por aquela estrada de terra. Deserta, silenciosa, como se fosse o paraíso. Às vezes parecia. Parecia muito mais do que eu queria admitir. Minhas mãos congelavam enquanto seguravam o guidão da moto, o vento frio batendo em meu rosto. Podia sentir que meu nariz estava gelado e vermelho. Pelo espelho retrovisor, via Marlene com os olhos muito fechados, o cabelo voando, um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o nariz e as bochechas muito vermelhos, enquanto sentia o vento contra ela.

Estava encantadoramente linda. Nunca a tinha visto tão linda quanto naquele momento. Era como se ela tivesse mais perto de Deus, mais perto do Céu, mais próxima de si mesma. E eu continuava realizando a terrível e difícil tarefa de observá-la. De amá-la. De desejar que ela pudesse ser assim comigo.

Foi de repente que a moto falhou. Com um único falhar do motor, e de repente estava desligada. Apoiei o pé no chão e vi, pelo espelho retrovisor, Marlene abrir os olhos. Deixou-os meio franzidos, como se a luz do sol os machucasse, e tocou em meu ombro levemente:

- O que houve?

- Não sei ainda.

Ela saiu da moto primeiro, e ficou parada me observando. Não queria sair daqui. Sentir que ela também me olhava era diferente. Era novo. Mas logo me dei conta de que ela me observava na expectativa que eu resolvesse o problema da moto. Suspirei e sai da moto também. Lentamente, vagarosamente, como se não quisesse fazê-lo. Ela percebeu, e mordeu o canto do lábio. Lembrei-me de que ela só fazia isso quando ficava em dúvida. E ela raramente ficava em dúvida.

Olhei durante algum tempo para a moto, tentando descobrir o que acontecera com ela.

- Vamos caminhar- sugeriu ela, de repente.- Deixe a moto aí e vamos…

Não me virei para ela. Não precisava me virar para saber que ela sorria, e que seus olhos brilhavam. Eu conhecia-a bem demais, podia prever cada ação que ela teria.

- Vamos logo.- pediu ela, esperançosa, e fui surpreendido pela mão dela segurando meu braço- Deve haver alguma cidade aqui perto. Podemos fazer algumas loucuras. Só hoje. Não foi o que me disse?

Não sei como ela se aproximou de mim tão rápido, e de forma tão sutil que eu não percebi. Talvez essa aproximação inesperada tenha sido a causa da minha reação. Nunca soube dizer. Apenas me virei para ela e baixei meus olhos. Ela interpretou aquilo como um sim, e riu alto, como se fosse morrer feliz por causa daquele momento. Não disse a ela que achei aquilo um tanto hipócrita. Não seria justo.

Ela enlaçou seu braço no meu, rindo alto. Aquela risada mágica, apaixonante, de quem ama a vida e aproveita-a intensamente. Aquela risada característica de uma pessoa feliz, completa e realizada. Sorri para disfarçar o embrulho que se formara em seu estômago, pois estranhamente eu não a considerava feliz, completa, e muito menos realizada. E isso estranhamente não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela me amar ou não.

- Sabe uma coisa que eu queria fazer?- exclamou ela, enquanto caminhávamos pela estrada, abraçados, sem nenhuma cidade à vista pelas milhas seguintes.

- O que?

- Ir a um show de rock trouxa. Dizem que é a coisa mais mágica que tem. Algo do tipo The Beatles... ou talvez Rolling Stones. Parece que você pula o tempo inteiro, até o show acabar, você chegar em casa e dormir por horas...- ela riu, como se aquela história merecesse sua risada.

- Fui em um, certa vez. Dos Ramones. – eu contei- É um som mais pesado que Beatles e Stones, mas eu gosto. Pulei um monte, também. Voltei sem voz, cansado... e chovia enquanto caminhava até em casa. Peguei um resfriado.

Ela riu novamente, saltitando enquanto caminhava.

- Sabe o que eu queria, também?

- Ahn?

- Voar... Poder sair correndo, abrir os braços, e então enxergar o mundo inteiro embaixo de mim...

- Não era você que morria de medo de subir numa vassoura?

- Talvez por isso eu queira tanto voar. Porque nunca soube como era. Porque sempre evitei arriscar, e agora isso é o que eu mais quero.

Era como uma tentativa desesperada de fazer alguma coisa valer a pena. E eu simplesmente não tive forças para odiá-la, porque cada movimento dela parecia sincero e honesto demais para mim não amá-la. E enquanto seguíamos caminhando, ela saltitando, transbordando felicidade de uma forma que eu nunca a vira fazer. E me assustei com a forma como ela ficava ainda mais bela. E tive certeza de que o sorriso que ela sorria, aquele sim, só eu vira. E eu amei-a mais ainda. Amei-a por ter escolhido viver, mesmo sendo um dia, por ela estar sorriso, por ela estar sem rímel.

- Sabe do que mais? Quero fazer coisas loucas. Como dançar na chuva, correr como uma louca, andar de pés descalços... sentar do cordão da calçada e ficar conversando sozinha, sabe... essas coisas que não fazem sentido... só para provar a mim mesma que... sei lá... que também sou capaz de agir como aquelas garotas tolas agem quando estão apaixonadas.

Ela soltou momentaneamente meu braço e abriu os seus, girando em torno de si mesma, rindo alto, os olhos fechados. Girou uma, duas, três, dezenas de vezes. Até abrir os olhos e desabar lentamente para a direita, completamente tonta, rindo mais alto ainda.

Eu ria também, e segurei-a em meus braços. Os braços dela foram parar em torno de meu pescoço tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, e eu engoli em seco. Ela tinha essa capacidade louca de me deixar sem ação em todos os momentos possíveis, e eu tinha aquela propensão a agir como um completo idiota quando ela se aproximava demais de mim.

- Fiquei tonta...- ela riu.- Será que estar apaixonada também é assim? O mundo rodando, nada faz sentido, você tem vontade de rir o tempo inteiro, tudo fica de ponta cabeça, um embrulho no estômago...

Eu não disse nada. Mas já estava acostumado em não ter resposta. E acho que Lene já se acostumara com meu silêncio. Assim como eu já me acostumara com cada reação dela. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Azul no negro. Desejei saber o que ela pensava, o que ela realmente ansiava, o que ela sonhava. Mas sabia que aquilo era impossível.

Não sei porque a beijei. Não sei porque decidi parar de fingir que não a amava. Talvez tenha sido uma loucura, mas não me arrependi. Apenas enlacei-a pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto de mim, sem pensar em nada.

Quando nos separamos, ela sorria. Não sei se sorria de verdade, se sorria para me fazer feliz, ou se sorria fingindo a si mesma que era feliz. O importante era o sorriso. E a forma como ela me olhava. E então ela beijou levemente meus lábios e segurou minha mão.

- Vamos logo, Sirius!

Continuamos a caminhar, ocasionalmente parando e nos beijando, outras vezes correndo. Uma hora ela saiu correndo na minha frente, pulando, rindo alto. E eu apenas ria também. apenas desejava que no dia seguinte a magia não acabasse. Foi naquele instante que avistamos uma cidade. Não mais do que quatro ou cinco ruas e duas dezenas de casas pequenas. Lene riu alto, e eu acompanhei-a.

De um salto, ela subiu em minhas costas. Seus braços abraçaram meu pescoço, e eu enlacei meus braços em suas pernas para segurá-la melhor. Rimos alto, e seguimos caminhando assim até aquela cidade.

A rua principal era menor do que parecia. Mas pelo menos tinha um bar. A porta lembrava aqueles filmes de velho-oeste, e Lene riu enquanto descia de minhas costas. Um rapaz cruzou por nós, montado em um cavalo.

- Bom dia!- disse ele- São visitantes?

- Somos da capital- disse Marlene- Estávamos caminhando e nos perdemos! Tem algum restaurante por aqui?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, de quem é feliz. E quando virei-me para Marlene, ela também sorria. Um sorriso sincero, de quem é feliz. Sorri também. Sem nenhum motivo aparente, sem nenhum pensamento racional por trás. Sorri porque estava feliz. Porque estava ao lado de Marlene, estávamos nos divertindo, e eu não precisava de nenhuma explicação melhor do que aquela para minha felicidade.

**We spent all our money on stupid things**

**But if I look back now**

**I'd probably give it all away**

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you**

Marlene entrou primeiro no bar, me puxando pela mão, parecendo muito animada, como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já tivesse acontecido em sua vida. Havia algumas poucas pessoas no bar, e o balconista olhou de mim para Lene curioso, e um sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios. Ele me olhou novamente e eu sorri, como se concordássemos que Lene fosse louca, enquanto me arrastava até uma mesa.

Nos sentamos e logo ela tinha pedido ao balconista torradas, café, sucos, bolos e outras tantas coisas. Ela não parava de falar. Sobre o tempo, sobre o cabelo, sobre como aquela cidade parecia ser encantadora, sobre as toalhas da mesa, sobre milhares de coisas. De tempos em tempos parava de falar para rir. Ria alto e com vontade, sem se importar que eu não ria junto.

Eu só conseguia olhá-la. E pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido em nossas vidas até ali. E se alguma coisa mudaria porque havíamos nos beijado. Continuava amando-a com a mesma intensidade com que a odiava. Não a ponto de matá-la, ou a ponto de contestar alguma coisa. Odiava somente porque era natural que o fizesse. E o mais triste, naquele momento, foi ter a certeza de que não importava o quanto eu a amava, ou o quanto a odiava, ou simplesmente se eu sentia um dos dois, as coisas jamais mudariam entre nós.

Terminamos de tomar café, e ficamos ali naquele pequeno bar. Havia uma mesa de sinuca, e Lene sorriu quando olhou-as.

- Quero jogar.

Eu dei de ombros e compramos fichas. Jogamos uma, duas, três, vinte vezes, tomando drinques e mais drinques. Jogamos e bebemos até nosso dinheiro acabar. Então ficamos apenas rindo, cada um segurando um taco, um considerável amontoado de copos sobre uma mesa, imaginando o que fazer, para onde ir. Imaginando se precisávamos realmente ir.

Eu beijei-a. Simplesmente porque se não o fizesse naquele momento, nunca mais o faria. Porque estávamos perdidos em alguma cidade próxima do fim do mundo, sem nenhum centavo, minha moto estragada, uma chuva caindo lá fora, ela meio bêbada, eu feliz demais. Beijei-a porque podíamos morrer amanhã. Porque Voldemort, quiséssemos ou não, estava lá fora. Matando e torturando, tirando a oportunidade de sermos felizes. Beijei-a porque era a única coisa que podia fazer e que não dependia do rumo geral das coisas. Era só beijá-la. Era só tocar meus lábios nos dela.

Ficamos ali nos beijando, uma das mãos dela mexendo em meus cabelos, a outra mão em meu pescoço. Minhas mãos abraçavam-na pela cintura, impedindo que a distância entre nossos corpos fosse maior do que zero. E me perguntei como ela não percebia que éramos perfeitos. Como nossos corpos se encaixavam, como nos beijávamos, como a mão dela cabia direitinho na minha. Quando nos separamos, ela apenas continuou me abraçando, o rosto apoiado em meu ombro.

Por quanto tempo? Não sei. Só sei que queria que aquilo durasse para sempre. Que pudéssemos construir uma casinha naquele fim de mundo e ficar ali para sempre, exatamente como estávamos agora. Porém, a voz dela me acordou para a realidade:

- Precisamos voltar, Sirius.

- Eu sei.

Não, eu não sabia. E nem queria. Não precisávamos. Podíamos continuar ali, se quiséssemos. Não havia ninguém para nos impedir, ninguém que realmente precisasse de nós. Ela me beijou novamente, e eu beijei-a de volta. Apenas porque não achei nenhum motivo para não fazê-lo. E se aquilo era o máximo que eu poderia ter dela...

Ela separou-se de mim bruscamente, rindo alto, como se fosse feliz. Eu, que sempre desejara a felicidade dela, agora não conseguia acreditar que havia algo de verdadeiro no som dela rindo. E mesmo assim era tão bom ouvir. Era uma risada que emanava paz, harmonia, felicidade, que inspirava segurança e tranqüilidade. Como se ela estivesse segura. Como se ela fosse feliz. Seria tão mais fácil simplesmente fingir que acreditava na sinceridade da felicidade dela... mas eu não conseguia. E talvez o único motivo fosse que eu mesmo não era feliz. Que eu não acreditava nem em mim mesmo.

- Não quero que esse dia acabe.- sussurrou ela.- Quero poder ficar para sempre com você.

E eu me senti muito idiota por não conseguir dizer nada. Nem que queria aquilo também. Mas ela não parecia se sentir incomodada, porque começou a mexer em meus cabelos, enquanto seus olhos continuavam presos nos meus. Uma lágrima escapou do olho dela, e eu acompanhei o caminho tortuoso dela – do canto do olho para a bochecha, para a curva em seu rosto, atravessando a boca, correndo pelo queixo, um momento ali parada, e então caindo em direção ao chão. Ela não se preocupou em limpá-la. Apenas segurou-se em meus antebraços, com força, como se eu fosse a tábua de um náufrago.

- Vai dar tudo certo- eu disse, simplesmente porque achei que ela precisava que eu dissesse alguma coisa- No final tudo ficará bem. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu. Como se isso resolvesse tudo. Como se eu pudesse mudar o mundo. Como se tudo dependesse de mim. E amei-a mais do que nunca, simplesmente porque eu havia deixado-a feliz. Aquele momento que fosse, já era mais do que nada.

- O que quer fazer?- perguntei- Antes de voltarmos para Londres?

- Qualquer coisa- disse ela, rindo novamente- Desde que seja ao seu lado.

Saímos daquele bar no meio do nada. Lá fora chovia forte, como há tempos não víamos. Lene riu alto, cambaleando, segura em meus braços.

- Vamos tomar banho de chuva?- gritou ela.

Eu ri também, porque aquilo simplesmente era uma loucura. Como resposta à minha risada, Lene soltou-se de meus braços e saiu correndo pelo meio da rua embarrada. Suas (minhas) calças imediatamente ficaram imundas, e num instante estava molhada. Ela ria alto, os braços abertos. Finalmente gritou:

- Venha logo, seu louco!

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!- eu gritei, num impulso.

Ela riu novamente, pulando sobre uma poça. A lama voou para os lados, e ela sorriu em minha direção.

- Venha logo!

Eu fui. Pela falta de motivos pelos quais não ir. Uma gripe? Uma pneumonia? O que era aquilo diante da felicidade? Do amor? Eu não sabia. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia que podia ser feliz, que talvez alguém dependesse de mim para ser feliz, e não queria desperdiçar nada, nenhum segundo.

Ela ficou algum tempo olhando-me correr em sua direção. E eu até me assustei com a forma como meu coração batia depressa, e com a forma como ela me olhava. Como se eu fosse vital a ela. Como se eu realmente fosse importante. E eu decidi acreditar, naquele momento, naquele instante, porque estava cansado de odiá-la. Ela saltou sobre mim, as pernas em torno de minha cintura, os lábios tocando os meus.

Eu estava encharcado, mas o corpo dela contra o meu era o suficiente para não me deixar sentir frio. Não conseguia nem pensar em nada que não fosse da forma como que queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Quando nos separamos, ela sorria. Aquele sorriso lindo, aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

- Você acha que iriam reparar se não voltássemos? Se ficássemos aqui para sempre?

Eu ri, no mesmo instante que um trovão cruzava o céu. Marlene fechou os olhos, com se quisesse ouvir a resposta divina. Mas ela não veio, porque logo depois ela havia aberto os olhos. Aqueles grandes olhos negros, não mais escondidos e protegidos pelo rímel e pelo lápis... e eu achei aquilo idiota, eu ver uma diferença tão imensa num simples lápis. Ficou ali apenas olhando para um ponto vago entre meu olho e o resto do mundo. A água batia contra o rosto dela e escorria por seus cabelos e por sua roupa.

- Vamos pegar a moto? Podemos aparatar até Londres... tomar um café quente, tomar um banho quente...

Ela riu novamente. Apenas por rir. Apenas para fingir que era feliz. Ou para demonstrar sua felicidade. Eu não sabia dizer. Nem o queria. Era mais fácil permanecer na dúvida. Era mais seguro acreditar num talvez. Porque eu não corria o risco de me decepcionar.

- Não queria ter que voltar- eu murmurei, a boca próxima ao ouvido dela- Queria poder ficar ao teu lado para sempre...

Ela não disse nada, mas acho que entendeu o que eu queria dizer, porque deixou que eu continuasse abraçando-a. E agora quem era o náufrago era eu mesmo, e Lene minha tábua. Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença, perante o fato de que aquele dia mágico estava chegando ao fim.

Não fazia nem idéia de que horas seriam, mas eu também sabia que precisávamos voltar. Uma coisa era fugir por um dia. Outra coisa era fugir para sempre. E precisávamos encarar a realidade.

- Não vou suportar se algo acontecer com você- eu sussurrei, como se aquilo explicasse tudo, como se aquilo fosse protegê-la.

- Se algo acontecer comigo você simplesmente vai continuar- ela sussurrou, a voz estranhamente doce, e eu notei-a embargada pelas lagrimas. Conhecia-a bem demais para deixar de nota aquele tom que fazia meu coração doer.

- Você acha que é possível?

- Acho que é necessário.

Não sei se ela estava certa, mas havia algo no que ela dissera que fazia sentido. Mas tudo ainda era muito confuso para mim. Era tão confuso quanto aquela barreira tão imensa e ao mesmo tempo tão insignificante que separava o ódio e o amor que eu sentia por Lene. E me surpreendi pensando que, naquele único momento, não havia ódio. Só amor. E o desejo de que as coisas dessem certo para nós, de que tivéssemos a chance de sermos feliz.

- Esse dia foi muito especial- sussurrou ela, e agora eu tive mais certeza ainda de que ela chorava- Você me provou que posso, sim, ser feliz.

- Você sempre soube, Lene,

- Não, Sirius. Você me fez feliz. Você foi minha felicidade.

Tentei ignorar o fato de que meus olhos também havia se enchido de lágrimas. A água continuava caindo, e nos abraçávamos como se assim pudéssemos selar algo que nem fora dito. Mas as palavras já não eram mais necessárias.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Sirius. Tenho certeza.

Eu não tinha, mas achei que ela não precisava saber. Ela tocou meus lábios levemente, e em seguida buscou minha mão, daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazia.

- É para lá, não é? – e como se eu não tivesse entendido completou - Que está a moto...

Eu concordei. Ficamos algum tempo apenas olhando para o horizonte, os olhos postos num ponto qualquer entre onde estávamos e onde tínhamos que chegar. Então, silenciosamente, sem nos olharmos, as mãos unidas, começamos a caminhar.

**Everytime I see your face**

**Everytime you look my way**

**Is like it all falls into a place**

**Everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away**

**Left my life in disaray**

**All I want is one more day**

**All I need one more day with you**

Caminhamos até a moto em silêncio. Era como se não tivéssemos mais necessidade de expressarmos nossos pensamentos em palavras. Era como se nos entendêssemos pela freqüência de nossas respirações, e pelo ritmo de nossos passos. Era como se o fato de estarmos voltando ao mundo real aumentasse novamente a barreira entre nós.

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, que eu sentia uma muralha sólida entre nós, eu a amava mais do que nunca. Sentia ainda os dedos dela em torno dos meus, mas era como se ela não estivesse mais totalmente ali. E eu tinha certeza que, não importava como, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas entre nós.

- Faltou uma coisa.- disse Lene, de repente, me assuntando, ainda parecendo bêbada.

- O que?

- O show de rock. Eu ainda quero ir...

Eu sorri, sentindo o coração disparar. Ainda não entendia como Marlene tinha aquele poder de fazer meu coração disparar. Era algo tão idiota, tão estúpido, tão... A risada dela interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Vamos? Por favor...

- Vamos sim.- eu disse, porque não tinha como negar nada a ela.

Ela sorriu, me olhando, e eu tive que olhá-la. Aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso... Eu não conseguia entendê-la.

- Você é incrível, Sirius!- disse ela.

Eu não consegui responder. E me senti estúpido. Eu nunca conseguia agir como alguém normal quando estava com ela.

Nós continuamos caminhando, Lene saltitando, às vezes me abraçando. Eu ria junto. Eu fingia que me divertia. Mas algo me impedia de ser totalmente feliz. Era como se eu mesmo não quisesse ser feliz. Como se sofrer fosse uma punição suficiente para mim. Eu só não sabia porque queria me punir daquela forma.

Quando chegamos até minha moto, já era noite. As estrelas brilhavam sobre nós, e Lene parecia mais séria.

- Pensando bem... não sei se deveríamos ir... Quer dizer... Londres está em guerra!

- Eu sei...- eu disse, e ficamos parados diante de minha moto.

- Na verdade, não quero voltar. Eu sei que não vai ser a mesma coisa...

Ela olhou para o céu estrelado.

- Você tem o nome de uma estrela, Sirius- sussurrou ela- É por isso que gosto tanto delas. Porque me lembram você...

Eu apenas abracei-a. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, e podia sentir que ela estava quase chorando novamente. E, honestamente, eu tentava entender como alguém podia ser aquela montanha russa de sentimentos. Uma hora feliz, e logo depois chorando.

Subimos na moto em silêncio. Nosso tempo estava acabando. Aquele dia especial estava terminando. Tínhamos apenas mais alguns instantes. Uma viagem de moto, e então uma despedida. E tínhamos tido apenas uma noite, uma manhã, e uma tarde... um anoitecer, e o fim.

Infinitésimo. Algo tão pequeno que chega a ser infinito. Era o que aquele dia significara para mim. O infinito. E um espaço insignificante demais. Curto demais. Pequeno demais.

Chegamos a Londres com a noite alta. Ali, não havia nenhuma estrela no céu. Apenas nuvens, nuvens e mais nuvens. Parei diante de meu apartamento, e ficamos imóveis, ainda na moto.

- Sirius, eu preciso ir...

- Não quer subir?

Não sei se ela subiu por obrigação ou porque queria, mas cinco minutos depois estávamos em meu apartamento. Trocamos de roupa e Lene passou um café, para então nos sentarmos lado a lado no sofá.

- Não sei porque você vive nesse lugar...

- Eu também não...- eu ri- Talvez eu deixe ele tão horrível para mim passar menos tempo aqui, e para me sentir menos sozinho...

- Faz sentido!- disse ela, sorrindo.

- James costuma dizer que sou louco.

- Você é um pouco louco. Rebelde, sabe.

Eu ri.

- Porque rebelde? Por causa de minhas roupas?

- Também. Seus cabelos ajudam um pouco!

Nós rimos.

- O fato de você nunca ter tido sequer uma namorada fixa ajuda- resmungou ela.

- Nunca me importei com isso- e era mentira, pois eu me importara sim.- Na verdade, sempre esperei a garota certa.

- Encontrou?

- Sim. Há muito tempo.- eu disse, sentindo que estava entrando em terreno perigoso.- Mas e você? Porque nunca se casou?

- Não sei se quero falar sobre isso- sussurrou ela, e então riu- Lembra nossa formatura?- perguntou ela, de repente- Foi o dia mais assustador de minha vida. Quando caiu a ficha de que seria...

- Você e o mundo. Eu entendo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Por mais tempo do que era necessário. Fechei momentaneamente os olhos, querendo descansar. Querendo poder pensar em paz. Mas também não queria que Lene saísse dali. Queria poder prendê-la ao meu lado para sempre. Casar com ela naquele instante. Nunca mais afastá-la do alcance de minha visão.

Ela me beijou naquele instante. Como se não houvesse amanhã, como se eu fosse tudo que ela tivesse. Deitamos em minha cama e ficamos ali, entre beijos e conversas sem sentido. Olhávamos para o teto e contávamos um ao outro nossos sonhos antigos, desejos escondidos.

- Sirius- disse ela, de repente, quando já estávamos semi-adormecidos.

- Hum?- respondi, os olhos já fechados.

- Obrigada. Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Lene...

- Ontem foi o melhor dia de minha vida. Só quero que você saiba.

- Foi o melhor dia em minha vida também.

- Você é muito importante para mim- disse ela- Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Não vou me esquecer.

- Se eu morrer amanhã- sussurrou ela, e eu achava que ela também já estava quase dormindo- Vou morrer feliz.

- Você não vai morrer amanhã.

- Não importa agora- ela disse- Apenas quero que você saiba...

Eu adormeci naquele instante. Estava feliz. Havia sido, por um dia, o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sonhei com estrelas. Com estrelas, borboletas e flores brancas.

Quando acordei, estava sozinho. Levei algum tempo para perceber que o dia anterior havia acabado. Olhei para o teto, e já não chovia. Mas eu continuava me perguntando o que era o amor. O que levava alguém a amar.

Eu não conseguia nem diferenciar o amor que sentia por Marlene do ódio que, cada vez maior, impedia-me de raciocinar direito. E ela fora embora. Como se aquele dia não tivesse significado nada.

Revirei-me na cama, e fiquei lá, parado, os olhos muito abertos, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Na mão dela buscando a minha, na boca dela na minha, no sorriso, nas risadas, nela bêbada tomando banho de chuva. Parei de olhar para o teto e meu olhar pousou sobre uma flor branca. Estava sobre o sofá, e eu fui até lá.

Segurei aquela flor branca que eu havia dado a Marlene no dia anterior. Até aquilo ela deixara ali. Como se nada tivesse sido realmente importante. Deixei a flor cair novamente no sofá, algumas pétalas caindo.

Tomei um banho, pensando com raiva em toda aquela hipocrisia. E novamente, eu odiava Marlene. Porque ela conseguia fugir e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e rumei para o quartel general da Ordem de Fênix. Precisava ao menos falar com James. Ou ver se Marlene estava lá.

Quando cheguei, estava tudo deserto. Absolutamente ninguém. Foi quando me lembrei de que, em Londres, ainda havia uma guerra. E que alguém podia ter morrido. Sentei-me e fiquei ali, parado, imóvel, em silêncio. Foi quando ouvi vozes. A voz de James.

- James!- exclamei, rapidamente.

- Sirius! Onde foi que você se meteu?

- Estava em casa... passei ontem o dia inteiro fora...

- A coisa está preta... acabei de voltar de um ataque...

- Ataque?

James puxou uma cadeira com um aceno de varinha e se sentou.

- As coisas estão piorando, Sirius.

- As coisas nunca tiveram boas...

James me olhou.

- Mas me conta... o que você fez ontem que sumiu?

- Lene apareceu no meu apartamento no meio da noite. Saímos de moto e passamos o dia inteiro numa cidadezinha no meio do nada...

- Coisa de louco...- resmungou James, e eu ri.

Por algum motivo, aquela risada doeu. E então James ficou sério.

- Sirius...

- Que é?

-Alguém disse a Dumbledore que Voldemort está de olho em nós. Ele quer que nós nos escondamos. Mas não vamos ir. Não ainda.

Naquele instante, a porta abriu-se, e ouvimos passos. Emmeline entrou como um furacão na sala, seguida por Lily. A primeira soluçava.

- Fique calma, Emme...- pediu Lily.

Ela nem havia visto eu ou James. Nós trocamos um olhar e a voz de Emme falou mais alto...

- Ela... era minha melhor amiga... como isso pôde acontecer? Porque Dumbledore deixou que ela fosse? Ele sabia que ela estava marcada pra morrer!

Ela? Ela quem?

- Emme, fique calma... fique calma...- pedia Lily.

- O que houve?- quis saber James.

Houve algo estranho na forma como Lily me olhou. Eu senti meu coração doer. Era como se eu já soubesse o que ela iria falar. Eu só não iria acreditar. Iria fingir que era mentira...

- Marlene foi morta...

Houve um silêncio. Eu não conseguia pensar. Um zumbido estranho começara a aumentar em meu ouvido. _Marlene foi morta... _Ela havia me beijado. _Marlene foi morta..._ Ela havia saído pela chuva, rindo como uma louca, depois de ter bebido demais... _Marlene foi morta..._ "Ontem foi o melhor dia de minha vida. Só quero que você saiba..." _Marlene foi morta._

Não gritei, não me movi, não fiz nada. Apenas fiquei ali de pé, sem reação, olhando para um ponto qualquer. Como se pudesse fingir que não era verdade. E... não podia ser verdade.

- Sirius...- eu ouvi a voz de James.

Eu não respondi nada.

- Você está bem?

Não. Eu não estava. Nunca estaria. Mas James não precisava saber daquilo. Ele tinha Lily. Tinha Harry. Era feliz. Tinha tudo que precisava. Eu, mais do que nunca, não tinha nada.

- Eu sim, James- eu disse.

Depois daquilo, foi uma confusão gradual de lágrimas, de Emmeline soluçando desesperada num canto, de previdências para o enterro. James percebeu que eu não estava bem, mas não fez nada. Ele sabia que eu não queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

Apenas ficou ali sentado do meu lado.

- Você está quieto demais, Sirius.

- Não sei o que fazer. Eu gostava demais dela...

- Você vai precisar continuar...

- Ontem foi o melhor dia de mina vida.

- Você sempre foi impulsivo, Sirius. Por isso estou preocupado com sua atitude...

É, eu sempre fora impulsivo, rebelde. Nunca me preocupara com as conseqüências de nadado que eu fizera. Mas nada parecia realmente importante. Eu a amara e a odiara com a mesma intensidade. E agora nunca mais a veria. E novamente me perguntei o que era o amor. O que era felicidade.

Levei muito tempo para entender que eu jamais encontraria a resposta. Não longe de Marlene.

**Now I'm sitting here**

**Like we used to do**

**I think about my life**

**And how there's nothing I won't do**

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you**

O enterro aconteceu no dia seguinte. Eu falei pouco. Me sentia sem forças pra nada. Emmeline soluçava ao lado do caixão, amparada por Lily. James segurava Harry no colo, e Remus estava parado fielmente ao meu lado.

- Você sempre gostou dela, não é?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Não adianta mais negar.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Continuar como sempre fiz. Naquele apartamento vazio. Lutando.

Remus olhou para o caixão, para todas aquelas pessoas que

- Você sabe que pode contar com nós, não é?

- Claro que sei.- eu sorri.- Mas vou sentir falta dela... Ela era muito importante, sabe...

Remus concordou, e ficou olhando em direção a Emmeline.

- Não sei o que faria se Emmeline fosse morta... Acho que te entendo...

- Não, Remus- eu precisei dizer- Você e Emme estão juntos, você sabe que ela gosta de você, ela sabe que você gosta dela. Lene nunca soube que eu gostava dela, e ela nunca gostou de mim.

O caixão terminou de ser fechado. Aos poucos as pessoas começavam a se afastar. Eu não sabia porque continuava ali, assistindo apagarem toda e qualquer lembrança do que Marlene já fora. Haviam feito um discurso tolo sobre coragem, perseverança, sobre a alegria que ela irradiava, sobre beleza, sobre sua família.

Nada de verdadeiro. Não havia dito como o sorriso dela era hipnótico, como a risada dela era contagiante, como o olhar dela era sincero e ao mesmo tempo uma máscara. Não havia dito nada sobre a forma com que ela conseguia cativar a todos. Nem sobre a forma como ela segurava a pena, como ela gostava das estrelas. Não havia falado sobre como ela ficava divina à luz do sol. Nada do que era realmente importante havia sido dito.

E nada mais fazia sentido.

Lily, James e Harry haviam ido embora. Remus havia ficado um pouco ao lado de Emmeline, e então fora embora. O sol já estava se pondo, e continuávamos eu e Emmeline ali, parados, em silêncio.

Eu sentia pena dela. Sozinha no mundo, vinda de uma família tradicional. Aqueles traços aristocráticos, aquele jeito superior. Eu nunca gostara realmente dela. Quando estava em Hogwarts, ela e Marlene costumavam andar juntas. Depois, Emmeline começou a andar com Lily também. Lily e Marlene nunca foram mais do que conhecidas. Acho que nunca chegaram a querer estreitar esses laços.

E, quando olhei para Emmeline – as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, os olhos inchados, parecendo desamparada, sozinha e perdida, eu senti pena, muita pena dela. Ela também perdera alguém muito importante.

- Sinto muito, Sirius- disse ela, de repente.

- Eu também sinto muito, Emmeline- eu precisei dizer.

- Vou sentir tanta falta dela...

- Ela era muito especial, não é?

- Sim.- disse Emmeline, sorrindo.- Muito.

Não soube o que dizer. Emmeline transmitia harmonia, calma e tranqüilidade em cada movimento. era como se ela tivesse aceitado a morte da melhor amiga. Eu não sei o que transmitia a Emmeline. Provavelmente conflito, rebeldia, raiva, dor. Tanto faz, já não me importava.

- Com foi o ataque?- eu perguntei- Como ela morreu?

- Ela não devia ter ido.- Emmeline disse- Estava marcada pra morrer. Há três dias atrás falou que ia se esconder.

- Ela foi até minha casa. Ficamos o dia inteiro juntos, e quando voltamos ela saiu no meio da madrugada...

- Ela chegou na sede de madrugada mesmo. Parecia incrivelmente feliz. Eu nunca havia visto-a daquela forma.

Eu queria sorrir, mas não conseguia. Ela estava morta, e nada mudaria aquilo.

- Recebemos a mensagem de ataque logo que ela chegou.

- E ela quis ir. Teimosa como sempre.- eu comentei.

Emmeline riu tímida.

- Tentei impedi-la... Tentei mesmo... James e Lily foram com nós. Remus também. Haviam vários Comensais lá. Começamos a duelar, mas eles só queriam a Marlene. Foram cinco para cima dela. James saiu para pedir ajuda. Eu, Lily e Remus fomos imobilizados...

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Conseguia visualizar a cena, e ver Lene querendo lutar contra os comensais.

- Foram doze _Crucios _e três _sectusempra_. Ela ficou caída no chão, quando os Comensais foram embora. James tinha voltado com ajuda, mas era tarde demais.

Emmeline voltou a chorar, e eu pus a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- James voltou para a sede da ordem, para organizar tudo por lá, e o resto de nós ficou... resolvendo tudo por ali...

Ficamos em silêncio. Foi quando eu lembrei daquilo que Lene falara quando eu já estava quase dormindo.

- Lene me disse, ontem, que se ela morresse iria morrer feliz... Sei que isso não vai tirar nossa dor, mas vamos ter certeza de que...

- Valeu a pena. Eu entendo.

Silêncio novamente.

- Lene gostava muito de você, Sirius.

- Eu também gostava muito dela. Até demais.

- Vocês são dois idiotas- riu Emmeline.

Eu não respondi. Lene respirou fundo, e então sussurrou:

- Vamos? Não precisamos ficar aqui para sempre.

Nós fomos. Cheguei em meu apartamento e a primeira coisa que vi foi um pequeno pedaço de papel. Segurei-o, e reconheci a letra de Lene. Ela devia ter deixado para mim no dia anterior, e eu não vira. Tomando coragem, eu o li.

_Sirius_

_Lembre-se de que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar. Te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi. Lembre-se de que vou morrer feliz. Você me deu a felicidade. Você foi tudo que eu tive, e jamais me esquecerei de nosso dia mais especial. Obrigada por existir e por estar em minha vida. Lembre-se de que tudo vale a pena, se a alma não é pequena. Te amo demais_

_Marlene_

Ela me amara.

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right **

You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need  
Just one more day with you

Sentado embaixo da arvora sob a qual víramos o sol nascer, juntos, sob a qual ela me beijara pela primeira vez, eu pensava em Marlene. As estrelas brilhavam no céu. Lene havia sido uma estrela em minha vida, mas a estrela se apagara. Agora, tudo perdera o brilho.

Se eu ficara mais rebelde, mais impulsivo, mais intolerável, era culpa unicamente dela. Não podia pôr a culpa em mim mesmo, não podia me condenar por estar encalhado no fundo do poço como estava agora. Tinha que pôr a culpa nela.

Pensei naquele bilhete que ela deixara. O que dizia que sim, ela me amara.

Daria tudo, qualquer coisa, para tê-la de volta naquele instante. Para tocá-la uma vez mais que fosse. Nossa história havia sido tão curta, tão ínfima. Um dia, e nada mais. Eu havia odiado-a tanto sem nenhum motivo real. Porque o maior motivo pelo qual odiava-a era o fato de não me amar. E havia descoberto que ela me amara.

Queria saber em que ponto minha obsessão por ela fez com que eu não enxergasse o fato de que ela passara a me amar também. Queria saber em que momento Lene passou a me amar. E, se ela já me amava desde o início, como eu não enxergara isso.

Ela não dava a mão a mais ninguém além de mim, eu era o único com quem ela contava tudo, e apenas na minha frente ela chorava. Devia ter percebido antes. Talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes. Talvez ela ainda estivesse ali.

O céu estava lindo. O sol brilhava, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, na qual eu pudesse imaginar desenhos, como Lene fizera aquele dia. Nenhuma nuvem que trouxesse uma chuva para mim me molhar e lavar minha alma. Não havia Marlene para me fazer rir, para falar besteira.

Lene nunca mais voltaria, e eu precisava aceitar aquilo. Doía. Mais do que eu queria admitir. Mas não podia continuar fingindo a mim mesmo que Lene não havia morrido. Não podia continuar a viver do jeito que estava vivendo.

Já fazia sete meses que ela havia sido assassinada, e quase nada mudara. A flor que eu dera para ela estava murcha num canto de meu apartamento, para me lembrar do que acontecera. E para me lembrar de que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que eu precisava de algo a que me agarrar, de alguma certeza estúpida que me desse coragem para continuar lutando, eu via tudo que era belo à minha volta ir lentamente desmoronando. Lily e James iam se esconder. Emmeline e Remus haviam rompido, e ele viajara, para longe, sem deixar nenhum indício de onde pudesse estar.

Estávamos perdendo a guerra, e cada vez havia menos esperanças. Eu já deixara de acreditar há tempos. Acho que você pára de acreditar que pode ser feliz quando descobre que nunca o foi.

Me sentia estúpido porque passara doze anos de minha vida revoltado por odiar e amar Lene. Revoltado com aquela barreira infinitesimal que separava a felicidade da decepção. O que hoje mais me deixa sem ação é saber que fiquei doze anos em cima do muro. Saber que fui rebelde por idiotice e podia ter sido feliz.

Se eu fechasse os olhos e me concentrasse, até podia ouvir o som da risada de Marlene. Se me concentrasse mais um pouco, sentiria a mão dela na minha. E quando eu abria os olhos, sentia ela me olhando.

Então chorei. Por saudade, dor, amor, raiva, ódio. Chorei porque Marlene não estava ali. Porque havíamos, juntos, desperdiçado a chance de ser feliz. Chorei porque nunca havia dito que a amava. Chorei porque precisava chorar.

Levantei-me da grama e caminhei até minha moto. Tinha que parar de tentar fugir da guerra indo até aquela cidade no meio do nada. Não resolveria nada.

Ela tinha dito que eu a fizera a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Eu devia ter dito que o mais próximo que já chegara da felicidade fora os momentos que passáramos juntos. Ela havia dito que era importante para mim. Eu devia ter dito que ela era vital para mim. Ela havia dito que se morresse no dia seguinte iria morrer feliz. Ela morreu feliz. Eu devia ter dito que, se ela morresse, jamais seria feliz. Não disse nada do que era importante. Só queria que Lene tivesse sabido. Talvez ela fosse ainda mais feliz.

Quando estava subindo na moto, vi uma borboleta voando em minha direção. As asas muito brancas, com alguns pingos lilases. Ela voou calma, tranqüila, soberana. Pousou em minha mão. As asas ficaram momentaneamente imóveis, e então ela levantou vôo. Naquele infinitésimo de segundo, entendi que Marlene pedia para que eu continuasse.

Não como um zumbi, como um condenado, como estava agindo. Mas como a pessoa que eu sempre fora.

Eu não sabia se conseguiria, mas iria tentar.

Liguei a moto e acelerei, rumando em alta velocidade para Londres.

Nossa história durara quase nada. Um infinitésimo em nossas vidas. Algo tão pequeno que ninguém soubera. E algo tão imenso para nós dois que mudara nossas vidas.

Eu estava chegando a Londres agora. Entrei no quartel general da ordem de fênix sorrindo como há tempos são sorria. James, que estivera observando Lily conversar com Emmeline, se aproximou sorrindo também.

- E aí, Almofadinhas?

- Novidades por aqui, Pontas?

Ele sorriu.

- O que deu em você?- quis saber James.

- Voltei, James.- eu disse.

James sorriu. Eu pude sorrir também. Um dia voltaria a encontrar Lene, e então todos os dias seriam especiais, todas as nuvens teriam desenhos engraçados e todas as flores seriam perfumadas. Mas, por enquanto, iria lutar, porque precisavam de mim ali. Lene ficaria bem. Eu apenas amava-a agora. Não havia mais o que odiar. Nunca havia tido.

Porque se infinitésimo era algo tão pequeno que podíamos considerar infinito, porque não algo tão pequeno que poderíamos considerar nulo? Nunca teria odiado Marlene, se fosse assim. Teria sido sempre amor.

**FIM**

_E aí, o que acharam? Apertem aí na caixinha estranha aí embaixo e digam o que acharam!_


End file.
